Logic Has No Place Here
by ViolentAlice
Summary: Lena, a fun loving girl, befriends Bones and Jim in Star Fleet, who also happens to grow on Commander Spock. So where does it go from here? SpockXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey again. Here's another story, one I've pre-written (again) so updates shouldn't take that long. Reviews are still cool! :)  
---

"Yes father, I'll write! I hafta go now, tha' plane is boarding!" A young girl named Lena Dux sighed and hugged her father one last time. She was going to miss Scotland, but the opportunity to go to Star Fleet Academy was slim, and she had been hand recruited by Captain Christopher Pike. How could she say no? She smiled and waved a final good bye to her father and boarded the plane.

She arrived at her destination about three days later, not getting any sleep because she was deathly afraid of flying. Now Lena was on a transporter to take her to San Fransisco.

"Damn these things ta hell!" Lena cursed, rubbing her sleep ridden eyes. The man that sat beside her laughed.

"What kinda accent is **that**?" He tried to stifle his snickering, but to no avail.

"Scottish. What kinda accent is tha'?" She mimicked him, being in a foul mood from lack of sleep.

"Iowan!" He grinned, then stuck his hand out, "James Kirk! Call me Jim, babe." He winked. She scoffed, but nonetheless shook his hand.

"Lena Dux. An' don't call me 'babe'."

They soon heard a commotion coming from a man who looked to be 5 or 6 years older than them.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jim asked the man that had just sat down next to Lena.

"No," he replied, "I don't like being in space." Lena scooted away from the man, in fear that he might puke on her.

"I think these things 'ere are pretty safe, sir."

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait till you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." Lena gawked at his response, but Jim laughed.

"You do know that StarFleet is based in space, right?" This did not help his mood.

"Well, I got nowhere else to go, the ex-wife took the whole planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones."

"Well, Mr. 'Bones' , where're ya from?"

"Mississippi. And the name's McCoy. Leonard McCoy." He stuck out his hand, and she shook it.

"Lena Dux. An' this one over 'ere is Jim Kirk." She pointed to Jim who was flirting with some girl sitting across from him. Lena sighed.

"This'll be a long four years." McCoy smirked and nodded.

"I'll drink to that." He said taking a swig of booze and passing it to Lena. She gratefully took a swig and handed it back to him.

It's been three years since they had started Starfleet Academy. McCoy, Jim, and Lena had grown to be great friends, more like a family than anything else. Lena had taken up engineering as her major, and also took hand-to-hand combat, and shadow work on the side (for fun, so she says). She didn't have any classes with either Jim or Bones, but she was sure to eat meals with them every day, and they would often go to each other's dorm rooms to study together. It was lunch time now, and Lena was heading towards Jim and Bones' room to decide where they were eating lunch.

"I say we go to that new Japanese steak house downtown!" Jim said to McCoy, walking towards their usual meeting place.

"Dammit, Jim, you picked yesterday!" Bones said, irritated. Lena laughed at the sight, causing them to look up. She waved to her friends.

"Oy, Jim, Bones! Laddies decided tha' restaurant, yet?" Lena asked. McCoy glared at Jim.

"No, no thanks to this airhead." He muttered, then received a dirty look from Jim.

"Who are you calling an airhead?" Lena had a thought pop up into her head, and she burst out laughing, collecting strange looks from Jim, McCoy, and various passerby's.

"You two act like an old married couple I knew in Scotland!" She smiled, wrapping an arm around each one of their shoulders. McCoy shook his head, receiving a bad mental image of an older version of him and Jim sitting on a porch, arguing.

"Thanks, Lena, for giving me that image." Kirk said in mock disgust.

"You're a strange man, James Kirk. Oh well, let's go eat, 'm famished!" She grinned. Lena's grin was utterly contagious, so of course Bones and Jim couldn't help but smile back.

"You haven't picked in awhile, Lena, so where do you want to eat?" Bones asked, being the gentleman (of course).

"Oy! Tha' Cajun place! I cannae remember tha' name, but we ate there two weeks ago."

McCoy smiled and nodded, but Jim just looked grumpy, as they pulled him along. They arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later, and were seated.

The waiter came up to them and asked for their drinks.

"A beer sounds good, doesn't it?" Jim smiled at us, McCoy nodded, but Lena shook her head.

"Sorry laddies, I've Spock next period for tha' new semester. If I show up with a hint a booze on me who knows what 'e would do ta me. A Dr. Pepper'll be jus' peachy." The waiter nodded and walked away. She gave a melancholy sigh and Bones wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It must suck for having that green blooded hobgoblin as your professor." His comment lifted the mood as Lena laughed.

"Hey! Why do you always sit by Lena? I want to sit by her next time!" Jim said, pouting like a five year old.

"Because I'd 'ave ta press sexual harassment charges if ye sat by me." Lena and Bones snickered and Jim rolled his eyes. Their drinks soon got there, and Lena kept eyeing the beer. Finally, Bones sighed, and passed the beverage to her. She grinned up at him, and took a big gulp before giving it back to him. Jim laughed.

"You will never cease to amaze me, Lena Dux." He grinned.

"An' it'd be a shame if I ever did." She winked, and smiled back. Soon the food got there, and they started digging in.

"So," Jim started, his mouth full of food, "are there any guys you lookin' at Lena?" She looked at him, as if confused.

"Nah. Why d'you care, Jim?" Lena raised her eyebrow.

"Just needed to know if Bones and I were going to have to beat anyone up for getting in bed with you, right buddy?" Bones laughed and nodded. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Unlike you, Jim, I don't come 'ere to get in bed with everyone I see." Jim looked at her as if he had no idea what she were talking about as she and Bones laughed at him.

"Oy, speakin' o' which, can I stay at your place tonight? My roommate is 'aving a date. An' she's like Jim when it comes ta dates…" Lena trailed off, knowing Bones was catching her drift. He smiled.

"Sure thing Lena. Jim is going out tonight, too. If you know what I mean. You can take his bed."

"I'm not sure I want to sleep in his bed." She made a face at the thought, and Bones snickered.

"Well, at least I'm getting some! When's the last time you had a girl over, huh?"

"Yeah, but at least I won't get the universal record for most STDs, huh?" Lena choked on her soda at McCoy's remark, and Jim didn't look happy.

"Settle down! We don' need ta start a fight 'ere." She reminded them, then looked at her watch.

"I 'ave ta go now. Play nice." She warned, and left. Jim sighed, then remembered something.

"Hey, you didn't pay your bill!" She gave him a wicked grin, and then a wink as she bolted out the door. Bones followed suit, leaving Jim to pay for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey, you didn't pay your bill!" She gave him a wicked grin, and then a wink as she bolted out the door. Bones followed suit, leaving Jim to pay for everything._

_---_

Lena arrived early, the first one to her hand-to-hand combat class. She was right on the account of having booze on her breath, Spock didn't like it.

"Cadet, I will not tolerate my students drinking before class. Do not make it a habit." He said with a stoic face.

"Sorry, sir, it won't 'appen again." He raised his eyebrow at her slight accent. Lena sighed, she got this often here.

"Scottish, sir." He merely nodded. Soon the students started filing in, so he started roll call.

"Lena Ducks?" She furrowed her brows in irritation. They always mispronounce it!

" 'ere. I's pronounced Dux, sir." She said slightly agitated.

"Seriously? Like put up your dukes, huh?" Lena heard from the front, followed by some laughter.

"Like 've never 'eard tha' one before. Americans are so damn unoriginal." (A/N: No offense to Americans! I am one! x.X) She said propping her head up on her hand. The guy turned around, looking furious, and flipped her off. Lena rolled her eyes.

After the class had settled down and roll call was done Spock started speaking.

"Today we will hold a hand-to-hand combat tournament to see what level everyone is on. The pairings will be random. Female's dressing rooms on the right, males on the left. Be back in five minutes." He said, then sat down in his chair. Lena was the first to come out since she dressed fast, and from the guys side came the guy who flipped her off, she figured out his name was Thomas.

"Hey, Ducks! You better not lose until we fight. I want to be the one to take you down." He sneered.

"Ya call me 'Ducks' one more time an' I will shove those words up ya arse." She said stoicly, although, underneath it all she was _really_ pissed off. She hasn't been getting that much sleep lately and it makes little things like this put her in a pissy mood.

And so the day continued, and Lena proceeded to kick everyone's butt. Finally it was the last match. Lena was slightly nervous, but not enough for her to lose her cool. She looked up to see her opponent. It was Thomas! Lena glared at him and he returned it. There was a lot of tension in the air, the students were eager to see who would win.

"Begin when you are prepared." Spock said, taking slight interest in this fight (but not showing it, of course). Lena took her stance as did Thomas.

"Come on, _Ducks_." He sneered. Lena was getting angrier at him by the second. She didn't have to think about it long, because Thomas charged at her. She smirked as she easily dodged his attack by flipping over him. Lena turned to face him, a new fire in her eyes.

Their fight had continued for awhile, it seemed that they were equals, but Spock noticed that Lena was slacking up. He raised an eyebrow slightly, noticing that it wasn't careless mistakes, but that she may have been sleep deprived. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and how she was stumbling around, even when Thomas wasn't near her.

_'She seems to have a lot of willpower. Very interesting.' _Spock thought to himself.

The match was drawing to a close as Lena kept making mistakes, and it didn't look like she'd come out the victor after all. After a moment of stumbling Thomas seized the opportunity and pinned her to the ground, grinning viciously. Spock stood to declare him the winner, but with some new found energy, Lena head butted Thomas, and kicked him off of her. Thomas made an attempt to grab her arm, but caught her hair instead. He yanked her towards him, and with the last bit of energy she had left Lena turned and punched him square in the face. Thomas fell over, blood gushing out of his now distorted nose.

"Congratulations, Miss Dux. You may go sit down now." Spock said to her. Lena merely nodded, and stumbled her way off the fighting platform. Half way to her seat she collapsed, followed by a screech and a few gasps.

_'As I expected. She used far too much energy today.' _Spock thought.

"Please remain calm while I go retrieve medical help." He said, and got his communicator.

"Spock to Medical, we have a student that has collapsed from exhaustion. I request that Dr. Leonard McCoy be sent for my student."

"Medical to Spock, we'll send McCoy down there immediately."

"Leonard McCoy! Your assistance is needed in the hand-to-hand combat room, do hurry." The professor said and continued his lesson. McCoy's eyes shot open.

_'Lena's in that class! Christ!' _He bolted out the door, and down to hand-to-hand combat. He was in the room by Lena's side in a minute flat. She didn't look too good.

"Bones? Tha' you?" She mumbled. He let out a relieved laugh.

"Yeah, Lena. Come on, I've got to take you to the Medical Wing. You look awful!"

"Mmm, tha' is jus' a peachy thing of ya ta say." She said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"You're half asleep, and you're still being a bitch." He joked; Spock raised his eyebrow at the comment. Lena laughed, and gave him a half-hearted slap to the face.

_'Did he not just offend her? I must inquire about this later.' _With that McCoy picked Lena up bridal style and carried her to the Medical Wing.

"So, what happened, Lena? You look like you haven't slept in days." He asked once they got her to a bed in Medical.

"I 'ave. Jus' not much." She said rubbing her eyes, which took off the rest of the makeup covering the dark circles under her eyes.

"Christ, Lena! Why have you been covering this up? And what are you doing that keeps you awake?"

"Well, for one thing, Bones, big dark circles under one's eyes isn't tha' attractive. An' it's not my fault I cannae sleep." She shrugged. They then heard the doors bust open.

"Where is she? Where's Lena?!" Asked a panicked voice. Bones shook his head, slightly smiling.

"We're in here, Jim." He called, and Jim darted over to them. He grabbed Lena's hand.

"Hey, little sis. You okay?" He smiled. Lena raised an eyebrow at him.

" 'Little sis'? An' no need ta worry. I'm jus' super." She yawned.

"She's not been sleeping well, Jim. She just collapsed because she didn't have enough energy, especially after sparring." Bones said, and Jim nodded, giving Lena a reassuring look. He sat and chatted for a bit, before standing back up.

"Well, I better get back to class. When I got the message you sent to me on the data pad I just bolted out of the room." Jim said to Bones sheepishly. Lena laughed.

"Glad ta know ya care, Jim."

"Of course I care! I'm your big brother!" He winked, kissed her on the forehead, and jogged back to his class. McCoy chuckled.

"Jim is such an idiot."

"Ya got tha' right." She laughed, and yawned again. McCoy sighed.

"I'm going to give you a sedative to knock you out for awhile, okay?"

"Really, Bones? Ya don't 'ave ta do tha'." She tried to get out of it, but he shook his head in a yes manner.

"Fine." She mumbled. He gave her the sedative, and she was out in a matter of seconds. He smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and went to report to Spock. When McCoy got there, he inhaled deeply and knocked on the door to Spock's classroom. The door opened, and Spock let him in.

"What is Cadet Dux's condition?" Spock asked.

"Lena had a problem with sleeping for the past 3 or 4 days. She collapsed from the lack of sleep and energy. I've given her a sedative, and she should be in perfect health in a day or two."

"Good… May I inquire, what gave her the energy to proceed with the competition in class today?" Spock asked. Bones shrugged.

"Lena's a strong girl, with a lot of drive. She probably just pushed her body until it couldn't take anymore." Spock nodded.

"That is all, you may return to class now."


	3. Chapter 3

_"That is all, you may return to class now."_

_---_

It was around dinner time, and Bones met up with Jim at their room to go get Lena.

"You think she's awake yet?" Jim asked Bones.

"She should be. I'm not positive though. So where are we eating?"

"I dunno. I'm not going to eat with you guys. I got a date later tonight, I'll eat then." Jim smiled. Bones shook his head in mock disapproval. They arrived in Medical a few minutes later to find Lena playing with her hair.

"Little sis! Come on, it's time to eat!" Jim said grinning. Lena's eyes lit up.

"Finally! I 'ave been waiting on ya laddies for hours!" She jumped out of the bed and on Jim's back, "Do I get a piggy back ride, 'big brother'?" Lena asked innocently. Jim rolled his eyes and started walking out the door.

"So where do you want to eat, Lena?" McCoy asked.

"I picked tha' lunch. It's your turn ta pick, Bones." She said resting her head on top of Jim's. Jim smiled and pat Lena's head. McCoy smiled.

"Alright. What about Chinese takeout? We can bring it back to the room, since Jim here is going out tonight." He eyed Jim, and Jim smirked. So they went and got their food, and Jim went for his date, leaving McCoy and Lena in the dorm room.

"Oy, I was right about tha' booze. Spock noticed." Lena laughed, sipping the wine she took from Jim. McCoy laughed with her.

"You need to quit drinkin' that pansy stuff, Lena." He teased.

"Spock will find out if I drink tha' good stuff. Tha' green blooded hobgoblin." There was a knock on the door. Lena sipped her wine.

"Come in, door's open!" McCoy yelled. The door opened to reveal Spock.

"Speak of the devil," McCoy whispered to Lena, "What do you want?" He asked (rather rudely).

"I apologize. I was not aware that I would be… interrupting something. I will take my leave." He said, turning around. Lena choked on her wine.

"Woah there laddie! Interrupting something?"

"Yes. I assume that you two are having a private moment, are you not?"

"Private moment? Ya are suggesting Leonard and I are 'together' or somethin'?" Spock raised his eyebrow at her.

"It seemed like a logical assumption. You two are always together." She laughed, and shook her head 'no'.

"Tha' is jus' wrong," She made a face, "Bones is like me older brother." Lena smirked and punched him in the shoulder.

"So, what did you want?" McCoy asked, looking slightly irritated.

"I wished to ask you about Lena's condition, but since she is here, I suppose I can ask her," He turned to Lena, "You are feeling well?"

"Aye, sir. I will be able ta attend your class tomorrow." She smiled politely.

"I have a proposition for you." Spock said, putting his hands behind his back. Lena nodded for him to continue.

"You have shown exemplary skills in my class. I wish for you to be my teacher's assistant, and in return I will put in a good word for you, aboard the _USS Enterprise_." Lena's eyes lit up.

"The _Enterprise_?! Hell yeah!" She jumped up excited, "Yes, I accept!" McCoy had a scowl on his face.

"Isn't that bribery?" He muttered darkly. Lena's eyes widened, and she covered Bones' mouth.

"Oy, excuse my friend an' I for a moment." She said and pulled McCoy away to the kitchen. When they got there she removed her hand from his mouth, and looked at him, bewildered.

"Bones! Ya brain bein' a wee bit banjaxed up in there?! This could be my only chance! It's tha' Enterprise!"

"He's just saying that to get you to do his dirty work, Lena!"

"I will be 'is teacher's aid! It's not 'dirty work'!" She rubbed her temples, then put her hands on his shoulders, "Bones… Leonard, ya are tha' best doctor in tha' academy. Ya can get on tha' _Enterprise_ with no sweat! But this could be tha' only way I can." Lena looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Lena, we both know you're the best in your field… But knowing that green blooded hobgoblin, he could make sure you get transferred to something awful like the _Farragut_." He sighed, "You owe me, Lena!" He warned, and walked back into the living room, followed by a beaming Lena.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. I will see you then." He said, and nodded a good bye, then walked out the door. Lena plopped on the couch, a smile plastered on her face.

"The _USS Enterprise_." She sighed contentedly. Lena squirmed, squealing, like a schoolgirl, and on an impulse, hugged McCoy tightly. He rolled his eyes, but had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, I get it Lena, you're happy, but it's time to go to sleep."

"Do I 'ave ta, Bones?" She gave him the best puppy face she could muster. He attempted to scowl at her, but failed.

"Yes, you do. Come on, get up, and we'll fix the couch." She sighed and got up, grabbing some sheets and a pillow. He took the sheets and made up the couch, then tossed the pillows on it.

"All right, I'm going to give you another sedative, one a bit stronger to last you through the night." He popped her lightly on the cheek, smiling. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he gave her the shot. Lena was out in seconds, and McCoy smiled, then went to bed too.

The next morning Lena woke up at around 4. Bones was still asleep, and Lena has three hours before she had to report to Spock. She sighed, she didn't sleep as well as she wanted to, but at least she slept. Lena got up and walked to the kitchen to start cooking.

Two hours later McCoy woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and toast.

"Dammit, Lena. Why can't you just sleep?" He asked stretching. She gave a half hearted smile, walking over to him, handing him a plate of food, and a bottle of syrup.

"I couldn't sleep well. I woke up two 'ours ago." Lena said and sipped her coffee. He shook his head and pointed to her coffee.

"That doesn't help." He scolded. She rolled her eyes.

"It's jus' ta wake me up for tha' teacher's aid job, Bones. I meet Spock at 7, work with him till 8:30, which gives me 15 minutes ta get ta class. I finish my classes at 5, and continue working with 'im until… well, whenever."

"You still going to eat with us?" He asked between shoveling down his food. She laughed at him.

"Slow down Bones. No one's goin' ta take your food. And yeah, I'm still going to eat with ya guys. It'll be like normal school 'ours, I jus' 'ave less study time with ya." Lena shrugged. Bones nodded, and chugged some orange juice.

"But remember, whatever that pointy ear bastard says, your health is more important than your school work." He said sternly.

"Yes mother." Lena rolled her eyes, and stood up, "I've got ta go now. I'll see ya at lunch." Bones waved, not looking up from his food. She went back to her room, and cleaned herself up, and then Lena jogged to Spock's classroom, a slight smile on her face. She arrived and knocked on the door.

"Commander Spock?"

"Come in Cadet Dux." Lena walked in and stood in front of Spock, awaiting orders.

"If you would not mind, I would like you to read over my lesson plans." Lena nodded, and took the papers, rubbing one eye drowsily.

"Did you not sleep well last night, Cadet Dux?" He asked, noticing her weary look.

"Not well. But at least I slept. An' ya can call me Lena, Commander Spock. I 'ate how Cadet sounds…" She half heartedly smiled, Spock nodded.

"May I ask why you did not sleep well? Did Cadet McCoy not give you a sedative?" Lena stretched, much like a cat, and popped all of the bones in her back.

"Mm, much better. Anyways, yeah, 'e did. I jus' keep havin' these weird dreams. They tend ta interfere with my sleep. Tha' sedatives knock me out, but I never stay asleep." She shrugged, and Spock's eyebrow rose.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Believe me, sir, if I told ya, ya'd send me to tha' loony bin."

"Loony bin?"

"Oy… An insane asylum." Spock nodded.

"I see. I can assure you, I will not." He said, now fully focusing on her. Lena noticed this and shifted uncomfortably.

"Usually I see my own death. A very 'arsh, an' brutal death, an' it feels like I'm experiencing it. Like I'm actually dyin', ya know? On tha' bad nights I see Jim an' Bones die too," She shuttered slightly, "after one o' those dreams I usually don' sleep for 2 or 3 more nights." Lena looked up and noticed he was still focusing on her.

"That is very strange. Even for humans, yes?" Lena laughed.

"Ya, even for humans."

"Have you told Cadet McCoy of your condition?"

"Na, 'e would definitely send me to tha' crazy 'ouse."

"I see. What do you plan to do, then?"

"I 'unno. 'Opefully they'll go away soon. Or somethin' like tha'."

"How long has this been occurring?"

" 'Bout tha' past two or three weeks I imagine. I'm not too sure; it's a wee bit fuzzy." Spock nodded, as if in deep thought. He didn't say anything for the next few minutes so Lena felt obligated to continue.

"My mother is Betazoid, so tha' makes since. I was thinkin' tha' someone's projected emotions are messin' up my sleepin'."

"Projected emotions?"

"Yeah. When someone feels somethin' so strong I cannae tune them out. Normally I can pick an' choose whose emotions I want, but if it's too strong I cannae help but pick it up."

"Interesting. Have you 'picked up' this emotion in the day time?"

"Tha's tha' weird thing. When I'm awake I don't feel anythin' but every time I go to sleep I 'ave tha' dream. I could take a nap right now, an' 'ave it, I guarantee." Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Perhaps you have watched a film, or read a novel that was similar to your dream?"

"Nah, I 'ardly 'ave any free time nowadays. I know, totally banjaxed my head is." She laughed, then felt confusion radiating off of him.

"Eh, it's a Scottish term. Nevermind tha', let's get back ta work." Lena said and started looking through the papers, Spock merely nodded.

After reading through his lesson plans Lena handed them back to Spock.

"It's arranged very well, sir, but if I may put in a suggestion?"

"I welcome it."

"Maybe before we start we should 'ave a five minute meditatin' or deep breathin' session. To keep us focused, sir." Spock seemed pleased with her suggestion.

"Very good, Lena. I will see that it is so." Lena grinned.

"Anythin' else ya need me ta do, Commander?"

---

**HEY! :D Okay, so this is the last chapter I've pre-written. It didn't really last that long. o-o. SO. I want your guys opinions, where do you want the story to go from here? I need your thoughts! **


	4. Author's Note!

**Hey guys, it's me, the author. You know, the one who writes this stuff? Yeah. Well I'm OUT of ideas, like I can't think of anything, so if you would like this series to continue as much as I want**

** it to, shoot me an message, or review or something, alright? Thanks muchness.**

**-ViolentAlice**


End file.
